winx treu love or heartbroken
by alanaverhoeven
Summary: Sky breaks up whit bloom for no reason and bloom goes back to earth her father mike cals sky to show him what he did to his little girl sky wants to make it up to her but he cant tell her his familly secret wil there rilationship survive


**Winx treu love or a broken heart**

Bloom i need to tel you somthing. Oke sky you can tel me everything you know that. Oke this is hard on me bloom but we need to break up. What sky you can't mean that. Bloom i'm so sorry but i do i have to i don't want to believe me i wish we could be togeter for ever but we can't. But why sky? Bloom asked whit tears in her voice. Could you pleas just trust me on this bloom? You know i would trust you whit my live sky but you can't leave me i need you. Bloom started crying. Bloom pleas dont cry i dont want to see you this way. Then why do you break up whit me sky why? I cant tell you now but the time wil learn believe me bloom i love you i realy do i just cant tell you whats wrong now i love you bloom. Sky kissed her passionate and walked away. Bloom started crying wrigth away how could he do this why he just leaves me whitout him i can't take that, i need to get out of here. Bloom disided to go back to earth to here parants were she could be happy or atleast not be remindet of Sky the wholetime she left a note

Dear friends

i coudnt take the breakup so i left i hope youll understand pleas dont come after me i wil be fine i just want to be alone. I want you to know i love you all but i just cant take seeing sky wrigth now i want to stay i love you all en i love it here but when i see him again my world wil cras down and i cant take that

so dear dear Winx dont come looking after me

xxx

Bloom

she yoused a spel to pack her stuff en left wright away. Back to earth. Bloom wrong the bell.

Vannessa: Bloom what a suprise sweetheart

bloom: hey mom can i come back and live here.

Vannessa:Sure sweetie you know that but why did you leave elfea?

Bloom: sky brokeup whit me.

Vannessa: o sweeetie come on in and ill get you a cup of tea.

Bloom: thanks mom.

Mike: hey bloom how are you havent seen you for a wille.

Bloom: started crying and ran of to her room.

Mike: what did i do?

Vannessa: nothing but sky did.

Mike:he didnt? He asked whit a pissed voice

Vannessa: yes he did

Mike: o no not to my little girl. He graped the phone and dilled sky.

Vannessa whent upstares to bloom to chek on her.

Sky: hello sky speaking

mike: you broke my litlle girls heart what do you have to say for that.

Sky: mike you dont know i cant tell her why i never want to hurt her i love her.

Mike: it doesnt seem that way from my point of view.

Sky: i know but please let me explane.

Mike: you broke her heart i dont think there has to be anny explaning i dont ever want to see you near my little girl ever again, but to let you see what you did im gonna let you explane to her why you broke her heart you can come over tonight.

Sky: no sur you dont understand i never wanet to do that i love her.

Mike: okay if you wanne make up for your mistake you can explane it to her to night because i want you to see hat you did.

Sky: okay ill be there.

Vannessa: are you okay sweetie?

Bloom laid on her bed crying screaming why did he do it why did he leave me.

Vannessa closed the door and walked down again.

Sky is coming over tonight.

Waht!, you cant mean that go and look at bloom the only thing she wil do tonight is cry cause sky brokeup whit her.

THAT NIGHT

The doorbell rang

Mike opened the door.

a good you are here sky

may i speak bloom please?

Sure she is upstairs in her room.

Sky went upstairs but before he opened the door he heard bloom shoot why sky why did you leave me why.

It torn that he had caused bloom so much pain.

He walked inside her room.

He saw her lying on her bed screaming and crying.

Bloom

bloom heard his voice and she sat rigth up in bed.

W wh wha what a are y you you do doin doin here.

I came to see you and he walked to her and sat on here bed He wanted to caress her face with his hand but Bloom turned away from him.

Sky you broke up whit me so what do you want?

I never waned to breakup whit you bloom i love you.

Then why did you do it sky i love you and you left me for no reason.

Belive me bloom there is a reason but i cant tell you.

Why cant you tell me sky?

Because if you know i cant be whit you.

But we arent togeter now so you better tell me sky you will lose me this way or an other and i rather know why you cant be whit me.

Bloom i just cant tell you i love you to much to tell you.


End file.
